Prove It
by KaosMoshpit
Summary: After an unpleasant confrontation about his secret identity, Gohan has to take action to not only keep Videl off his trail but also stop the incredible threat known as the wizard Babidi . Can Gohan overcome these obstacles or will he succumb to the pressure of being earths new protector. As we all know Gohan never takes anything lying down but he will sure have his hands full
1. Chapter 1

_**UMM.. SO YEA THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO DON'T GET TOO ANGRY AT ME IF IT SUCKS. OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT TO CHAOS267 WHO IS A GREAT AUTHOR OF 3 STORYS ON THIS SITE. BUT YEA ON WITH THE STORY.**_

She couldn't control her happiness as she nearly skipped through the hallways of orange star high school. Now you might be wondering who this young girl is well she is none other than Videl Satan daughter of the great Hercule Satan, and Satan city's very own crime fighter. Many of you are probably wondering why _the_ Videl Satan was skipping through the school hallways like a small child. Well normally Ms. Satan would not be caught dead committing such an act but today was a special occasion. Videl had just discovered the identity of the great saiyaman!

`I can't believe it` thought Videl 'Gohan was saiyaman this whole time and I didn't even know it' she had only discovered Gohan son's secret identity the previous day during the whole circus dinosaur fiasco. Too say that she was surprised would be the understatement of the century. She had been watching both Gohan and saiyaman for weeks ever since their arrival in the city, Gohan as the weak nerdy new kid in school, and saiyaman as the new superhero who had started taking `her` job as the city's protector.

She was currently headed toward said super saiyans locker to confront him about her resent discovery. As she neared her destination she laid eyes upon her target, he was wearing his usual attire a white dress shirt covered with a black vest, he was also wearing some god awful red pants with a pair of brown shoes. Upon first look Gohan seemed to be just the average book worm but anyone with training in martial arts could tell he was a fighter and an experienced one at that. It was many subtle things that tipped Videl off the way he walked, the calculating look he got in his eyes when he walked into a room like he was constantly on guard.

"GOHAN!" yelled Videl as she walked closer to the young demi saiyan. Seeing as they were the only students still in the hallway, all the others having gone to class already, Videl had no qualms with yelling at the now terrified boy.

Gohan on the other hand had many different problems with the already naturally load girls yelling. One of those problems being that with his heightened saiyan hearing the noise made his ears feel like they were blasted off by a death beam TM. Gohan was currently wondering why he was being hollered at by Videl on today of all days. After yesterday's recent events his mother had gone on a rampage rambling on about how her `poor baby` could have been arrested or killed. She had even forced him to wear a band aid for the spot on his cheek that got scratch by Toto, not that he needed it Gohan knew that the scratch was healed by now he was just humoring his mother.

`Oh great what could she want now` thought Gohan as the heroine of Satan city neared him. Fearing the worst Gohan decided to answer the girl "Oh hey Videl what's up" he said in his nerdy voice.

"You know exactly what's up Gohan or should I say saiyaman" exclaimed Videl.

"What saiyaman what are you talking about Videl" it was then when Gohan began to panic `holyshitohmygodholyshitohmyg odholyshitohmygod she's figured me out… no stay calm Gohan you can handle this` Gohan then began to formulate a possible plan in is mind.

"DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME GOHAN SON!" yelled Videl after the demi saiyan response. She regained her composure after a few seconds and continued with her accusations. "Listen Gohan there is no point in denying it I know your saiyaman" claimed Videl.

"bu…" Gohan never got to finish that sentence as Videl cut him off.

"NO…. no buts Gohan you can't run away from this like you usually do I know your secret and I'm going to tell the world." Videl felt a great sense of pride thinking that she had just gained control of the situation….oh how wrong she was.

At this point Gohan was no longer nervous or scared no he was angry the type of angry that only his worst enemies ever saw and only on the battle field. Gohan was an inch away from snapping and Videl was not helping with what she said next.

"Unless you do something for me. I want you to enter the world tournament I know that the previous champion Goku Son is your father and don't you think that the two children of the two former champions fighting would be a match to see. I also think I understand why you wouldn't want to be recognized." Gohan didn't know where she was going with this but he didn't like it. Videl not noticing the obviously pissed off look on Gohan's face continued what she was saying "I mean who would want to be affiliated with a no good trickster like him using all those stupid light tricks to win his fights… he must have been a real coward." That did it that was the last straw for Gohan he snapped.

"SHUT UP… JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP." Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs he was done just done with Videl's bullshit. "YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOUR FATHER WON THE WORLD TOURNAMENT AND SUPOSEDLY _SAVED_ THE WORLD THAT YOU COULD DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU WANT THAT YOU CAN JUST WALK ALL OVER PEOPLE WELL YOU CAN'T Videl YOU JUST CAN'T."

Videl was just standing there in shock unable to believe what her classmate was saying to her the daughter of Hercule Satan. She was completely baffled by the boys sudden outburst but she was also scared she had never seen Gohan this angry hell she had never seen anybody this angry. Somewhere between Gohan's rant and her current thoughts Videl also began to get angry at Gohan. He had no right to speak to her that way she had in her mind said nothing wrong, she had thought that Gohan would be relieved that he didn't have to lie about his fraud of a father (hahaha Videl calling Goku a fraud if only she knew). Never one to take anything lying down Videl tried to yell a comeback at the boy….key word tried.

"Now you listen here buster…"Videl only managed to get those few words out before she was cut off once again by Gohan.

"NO YOU LISTEN Videl" he said while trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes he continued "I'm going to ignore the fact that you basically just spit on a dead man's my father's grave and ask you one thing. You think I'm saiyaman that I'm a superhero and that you're going to tell the whole world well be my guest just answer this, what proof do you have?"

Videl was stunned for a moment thinking about what proof she actually did have. She went over all the clues in her head once more she remembered how Gohan would always leave whenever she went to fight crime and how he always came back right before she did with a really bad excuse as to where he was. She continued thinking until she remembered something else that could help her the dinosaur attack yesterday during which saiyaman had tried to reason with the father pterodactyl by saying "Toto you have to calm down its me its Go…" she did relies that Gohan's name was never actually said but come on from what she knew there were only two people in the world with names beginning in Go those two people being Gohan and his father Goku. She also noticed that Gohan was wearing a bandage on his left cheek in the exact same spot where saiyaman was hit yesterday. Proud of what she had just realized Videl decided to answer Gohan.

"Oh I've got proof Gohan let's start with the fact that every time I leave to help the police you always leave shortly after." Videl said every word in a very superior sounding voice thinking that she had the boy stumped.

"Coincidence, ever heard of them." Gohan said in a dark tone.

"Okay then how about why you always come back so much later and right before I do." Said Videl as she threw another bit of supposed `evidence` at him.

"I have a weak stomach and the school food goes right through me, have any other bullshit theories." Responded Gohan still not letting his anger fade.

"Yes actually how about that cut on your cheek it's in the exact same place saiyaman was scratched yesterday care to explain that." At this point Videl was a little nervous Gohan had given responses to every claim that she threw at him as if he was a professional liar.

Gohan had decided that he had humored Videl for long enough so with a sinister Vegeta like smirk he pulled off his bandage revealing no scratch not even a bruise. Videl could do nothing but stare at the boy's cheek shocked to find that there was no sign of Gohan being harmed in any way shape or form. Gohan however was the exact opposite of Videl he had anticipated this the moment she asked the question and he knew that she would be surprised. But Gohan also felt a bit of pride in proving the spawn Satan wrong (even though she was technically right).

"What scratch?" said Gohan in a slightly amused voice.

_**WELL THAT'S IT KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I ALREADY KNOW THAT IT SUCKS BUT I POSTED IT ANYWAY AND I GUESS THAT WRITING IT AT 3 AM WASN'T A GOOD IDEA EITHER ….AHH WHO CARES PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow this story was originally meant to be a one shot but it was requested that I continue it so I will. Oh and a special thanks to wilmi for helping me organize this chapter checkout her stories Gohan the untold story and its sequel the name of which I'm am too lazy to write :p_

_Thanks to all of my reviewers you are all awesome._

_Wilmi: well I already said thanks soooooo….thanks again._

_Guest: yes Gohan shall not be a bitch and instead be a boss._

_wineIXI: if I keep getting reviews I will continue to write to the best of my ability._

_Chaos267: bro you are my first reviewer and I hope you keep with the story._

_~#$__letsstartthisbitch__~#$_

It had been almost an hour since Gohan had left school early; he just couldn't deal with the pressure of having to sit next to Videl in almost all his classes, not to mention what the air headed Erasa would say when she noticed both Gohan and Videl's sour moods. After leaving school the super teen went to the closest place that he could think of, west city or to be more specific capsule corp. Yes that's right the not so mild mannered Gohan was on his way to capsule corp, known to the world as the home of the world's richest family the Briefs, but unknown to the world it was also the home of the god parents of both Gohan and Goten Son.

After reaching the insanely large building Gohan instantly ran to the one room where he could vent to his god mother without interruption, the lab. Now normally Gohan would not be upset with yelling at a silly human girl but this time was different, this time he had almost snapped. Ever since he was a young boy Gohan always had deep hidden powers, sadly those powers were directly linked to his emotions .To say that Gohan had emotional issues would be an insanely large understatement the boy had seen more death and battle than any normal soldier or gangster would in ten lifetimes. The cell games hadn't done much to help the poor boy either. That had been classified by Gohan as the single worst day in his life, it was the day that he had lost his father. Ever since that day Gohan had vowed to grow stronger and gain control over his emotions and while Gohan now has enough power to destroy cell while only in the first stage of super saiyan he still lacks control over his emotions.

That is why Son Gohan was here today that was why he so desperately needed one of his most trusted friends right now, he was afraid that if he hadn't calmed down soon that he would hurt someone, someone close to him. As he reached the lab he sensed a ki that he knew all too well. '_Vegeta' _ thought the distraught teen, although he and Vegeta had grown quite close over these last seven years Gohan could not deny that the saiyan prince was, is, and always will be a pig headed asshole. When Gohan walked through the lab door Vegeta was not far behind, the prince did not want to take any risks with his mate and an emotional Gohan.

"Alright who the hell is interrupting me, Vegeta I swear if it's you again I don't know about you saiyans but I'm not going to be ready for another go for at least twenty minutes." Said the blue haired genius known as Bulma Briefs with her back turned obviously thinking that it was her husband alone and not a now even more mentally scarred demi-saiyan.

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwww Bulma what the fuck, keep that shit to yourself I don't need to know about princie here's libido." Said the now disgusted demi-saiyan.

"Oh shut it brat don't act so innocent we all know what you did with that forest girl on your sixteenth birthday!" yelled the now slightly embarrassed saiyan prince.

Bulma now turning around to see who was yelling saw that her husband was not the only one in the room as she initially thought, no also there was her adolescent god son. A wave of embarrassment suddenly hit the bluenette as she relised what she had said before. She quickly decided that the best course of action would be to change the subject as fast as possible. She noticed that Gohan was here during school hours so she decided that that was a suitable topic.

"Hey kid what are you doing out of school, was the oh so great saiyaman needed or something?" asked Bulma clearly unaware of the enraged look on Gohan's face.

"I should have never put on that stupid fucking costume" said Gohan with venom dripping from every word.

Gohan's less than positive reaction led Bulma to believe that something was wrong (she is a perceptive one as you can see). "What happened?" asked the concerned mother figure.

"The brat fucked up that's what happened" said Vegeta in his usual arrogant tone.

"Vegeta will you let Gohan explain!" yelled Bulma at her ass of a husband.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN WOMAN YOU`VE SEEN THE NEWS KAKABRAT HERE PRACTICALLY YELLED HIS FUCKING NAME FOR THE ENTIRE GALAXY TO HEAR!"

"HEY FOR YOUR INFORMATION VEGGHEAD I DIDN'T EVEN SAY MY FULL NAME SO SHUT THE FUCK UP PRINCE OF THE ASSHOLES!"

"ATLEAST I AM AN ELITE THAT MAKES YOU HALF OF A LOW CLASS ASSHOLE, FOR CHRISTS SAKE YOU'RE JUST AS FUCKING DENSE AS YOUR FATHER!"

"BEING DUMB DIDN'T STOP HIM FROM KICKING YOUR ASS ALL OVER A MOUNTAIN RANGE OR DID YOU FORGET YOUR LITTLE 'IT`S OVER 9000' INCIDENT!"

Bulma thought now would be a good time to break them up, seeing as how Vegeta got when that power level was brought up. Knowing that she wasn't physically strong enough to stop them she did the one thing she knew would work. She grabbed both super saiyans by their ears pulled their heads apart. She whispered something into each of their ears after that their faces went pale and they immediately stopped their argument.

"Now, Gohan tell us what happened." Said Bulma in a dangerously calm tone of voice, that struck fear into the hearts of two of the universe`s strongest warriors.

After explaining what had happened at school Gohan sat back in a chair and sighed. He waited for what felt like hours for Bulma to respond. He expected her to yell, too scream at him for almost losing control. But what she did say shocked him to say the least.

"Well Gohan it actually sounds like your reaction was justified, especially considering what she said about Goku. To be honest I think you handled that fairly well Gohan." Exclaimed Bulma to the now relaxed hybrid.

"I agree with the woman brat, that girl was pushing over an edge and you decided to push back, bout fucking time you took your balls out of your mother`s purse" chimed in Vegeta.

"Wow thanks guys I felt good to get it all off my chest without being _interrupted_ "at the last part of his sentence Gohan gave Vegeta an angry look. What he got in return from the prince of technically one and a half people was a trademark smirk and the finger.

"Well I think you should participate in this so called tournament, dethrone that oaf and to add insult to injury claim his daughter right then and there in front of all his followers to show your dominance, hahahahahahahahaha!" yelled Vegeta who was unconsciously reliving his days of conquering planets.

Gohan and Bulma just sat and stared as Vegeta laughed manically from the other side of the room. While all this was going on there as one person who unknown to the three was listening to every word from afar, and he decided to make his presence known.

"Well I don't know about the dominance thing but entering the tournament sure does sound like a fun idea." Said a voice that no one had heard for seven long years.

"DAD!" yelled Gohan with joy.

"Goku!" screamed Bulma.

" oh dear god even from the grave he still haunts me _'just like me Vegeta' _GODDAMIT NAPPPPPPPAAAAAAA!"

_OK WELL THAT WRAPS UP CHAPTER 2 I DON'T THINK IT IS QUITE AS GOOD AS THE FIRST BUT HEY I TRIED AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW PLEASE._


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOW HONESTILLY I NEVER THOUGHT THAT ANYBODY WOULD READ MUCH LESS FAVORITE MY STORY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO AN AUTHOR WHO HAS HELPED ME WITH THIS. ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO WILMI FOR HER INSITE AND SUPPORT. OH AND I HOPE THAT SHE DOESN'T MIND BUT I'm TAKING A PAGE OUT OF WILMIS BOOK IN THIS CHAPTER AND I'm PRETTY SURE THAT SHE WILL KNOW WHAT I'm TALKING ABOUT IF SHE READS THE CHAPTER, SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE READ HER STORIES (WHICH YOU SHOULD DO IF YOU HAVNT ALREADY) YOU SHOULD NOTICE IT TOO SO I'm GIVING ALL CREDIT TO HER ON THAT SPECIFIC PLOT DEVICE. ANY WAY SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE TODAY BUT I HAD A LOT TO SAY (HAA THAT RYHMED) OH AND THERE IS A SLIGHT TIME SKIP IN THIS CHAPTER JUST SAYING SO ANY WAYYYYYYYYY….ENJOY!**_

_~$letsstartthisbitch$~_

"Are you shore you want to do this Gohan, I mean you only have a little more than a day left in the chamber." Said a short green skinned alien (or in this case green skinned god I guess).

"I know Dende but with dad coming back to earth for the tournament can`t be as weak as I am now. I want him to know that the earth is in good hands with me and the others. I mean look how much I've slacked off in my training even Vegeta has passed me by and I was at least twice as strong as him a few years ago." Exclaimed our favorite demi-saiyan powerhouse.

Gohan had only one reason for being on the lookout today, he needed training and the only way that he could think of getting stronger in a short period of time was a terrible little hell known as the hyperbolic time chamber. Now normally none of the Z-fighters would go near the accursed room unless they absolutely needed to, much like the situation with Cell. However this was a special case, well at least in Gohan's eyes it was.

"God, I honestly hoped that I would never have to go into that hell hole ever again." Said Gohan as he neared the doorway to the new dimension.

"Good luck kid, you're going to need it" said yet another green skinned alien (seem to be a lot of those)

At the sound of the familiar voice Gohan turned around with a large smile on his face. "Piccolo, it's so good to see you I almost forgot that you live here now." said Gohan in response to seeing his former mentor.

Suddenly piccolo got a slightly depressing look on his face. Although he didn't show it often Piccolo had very deep fatherly feelings for the boy and he hated that Gohan was about put himself through hell just too impress his so called _father. _Although he was a powerful and noble comrade on the battle field Piccolo had always loathed being in the presence of Goku. It had nothing to do with the fact that Goku had killed his father, piccolo had long since forgotten about that specific incident, no it was the fact that Goku had absolutely no regard for the wellbeing of Gohan or the rest of his family. But instead of confronting Gohan about this Piccolo decided that the boy or should he say man was mature enough to make his own decisions.

"Never mind that, Gohan are you sure that you want to do this both you and I know what the room is like and you have never faced it alone." Said Piccolo in his still depressing tone.

"I'm sure Piccolo; I know that dad isn't your favorite person in the world…."

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT HE ISNT GOHAN, YOU MAY NOT RELISE IT BUT GOKU IS NOT THE ANGEL YOU THINK HE IS AND I DON'T THINK THAT YOU DESERVE TO BE PUT THROUGH HELL JUST SO THAT YOU CAN MAKE HIM HAPPY." Yelled an angry Piccolo.

Both Dende and looked at the fuming super Namek. While Dende was terrified just looked on with a sick smile on his face. (god that mother fucker scares the living shit out of me "what did you say maggot?" NOTHING LORD POPO NOTHING. For the love of god someone help me.) Gohan was also shocked at the sudden anger in his friend's voice; it had been many years since Piccolo had yelled at Gohan for any reason other than motivation for training. Piccolo was yelling out of pure rage and this rage was currently directed at Gohan.

"I have been there for you for many years Gohan as you have been for me, I see you as a son Gohan and I can't just sit back anymore and watch as you destroy yourself in order to make Goku proud."

"YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THIS PICCOLO, DO THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TYPE OF MAN MY FATHER IS. OF COURSE I DO BUT THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE TO BLAME IS MYSELF IF I HAD BEEN STRONGER IF I HAD BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT EVERYONE THEN DAD NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD TO LEAVE!" Screamed a now enraged Gohan.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GOHAN YOU HAVE TO STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR THE MISTAKES OF OTHERS. GOKU HAD THE CHANCE TO COME BACK AND HE DECIDED TO LEAVE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR THE CELL GAMES THAT WAS GOKU'S OWN SELFISH DESIRE TO GET STRONGER!"

Deciding that it was time for the yelling to stop Piccolo forcibly calmed himself down as did Gohan. They both looked at each other with a cold stare. That is until Gohan turned around and walked straight into the time chamber before anything else could be said or done. Piccolo overcoming his initial shock ran towards the door, but the second before he reached the door it disappeared not too opened for another day until Gohan's time inside the chamber was completed.

"GOD DAMMIT GOHAN!" yelled Piccolo as he pounded the wall were the door used to be.

Dende being the optimist he is tried to comfort Piccolo. He worriedly looked at for permission. Once again all did was smile.

"You can talk all you want it's your funeral ahahahahahahahahahaha" laughed the terrifying genie.

Deciding to disregard Dende slowly made his way over to Piccolo who had long since stopped smashing his fists against the wall. As he neared the taller Namekian he sensed something that he had never sensed from Piccolo before, sadness. Piccolo did not want Gohan to spend a year inside the chamber hating him for the words he had said against his father. As he thought that Piccolo finally began to understand why Gohan had continuously put up with Goku, he was his father and no matter how hard he tried he would always love and forgive his father.

"hm I might not like Goku but without him you wouldn't be here kid and I thank him for that." said Piccolo silently to himself with a small smile on his face.

As Piccolo was having this epiphany Dende continued walking until he was standing right next to Piccolo. Dende had heard what Piccolo had said do to his Namekian hearing, but decided not to say anything about it. It was a few minutes before anyone said another word. Sadly the person to break the silence was none other than…

"Hey little maggot get your ass over here were not done_ training_." Said .

"C….coming right away " said the frightened guardian of earth as he ran towards his master.

"Now" said beginning the training. "WHAT IS THE FIRST RULE OF POPO'S TRAINING!?"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT POPO'S TRAINING" cried the small Namekian with tears in his eyes.

_**OKAY THAT ABOUT WRAPS UP CHAPTER 3 OF 'PROVE IT' THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A FEW DAYS DELAYED AS TOMORROW I AM WRITING THE ONE SHOT TFS TRIBUTE `TURLES' BITCHIN NEWYEARS PARTY` BASED ON A LINE THAT TURLES SAID IN THE TFS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 'THE CHRISTMAS TREE OF MIGHT'. ONCE AGAIN BIG THANKS TO WILMI WHO HAS SO FAR REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT ISNT HALF AS GOOD AS HERS WHICH ONCE AGAIN YOU SHOULD READ. WELL SO LONG EVERYBODY AND HAVE A HAPPY NEWYEAR**_

_**P.S.: I'm HAVING SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY NOW DON'T GET PISSED ITS JUST THAT THIS WAS ORIGIONALLY ONLY MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT. I KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING BUT I'm JUST HAVING TROUBLE WITH A FEW FILLER CHAPTERS BEFORE THE TORNEMENT IF YOU GUYS WANT I COULD SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE TORNEMENT AFTER Gohan GETS OUT OF THE TIME CHAMBER BUT THIS IS UP TO YOU GUYS SO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS.**_

_**P.S.S: IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME I AM BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY MISTER POPO AND I NEED HELP " WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAGGOT" NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL LORD POPO help me please….BYE. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OKAY SO HERE IS YET ANOTHER CHAPTER OF…..(WAIT FOR IT)…PROOOOVVVVVVEEEE IIIIIIITTTTT. OKAY SO YEAH THAT JUST HAPPENED. I AM VERY PLEASED TO SAY THAT I HAVE ESCAPED HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A BOOTY CALL. SO YEAH THANK YOU TO WICHOMAN WHO POINTED OUT THAT I MIGHT HAVE MADE PICCOLO A BIT TO MOODY IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HAVE ONLY ONE EXPLANATION FOR THIS I HONESTLY JUST WROTE IT RIGHT IN THE SPOT I GOT THE ENITIAL IDEA FROM WILMI'S STORY BUT WHAT I WROTE WAS KINDA JUST THE RANDOM FLOW OF THE STORY. OH AND BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE I'm JUST GOING TO POINT OUT THAT I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO POST MY NEW STORY "TURLES' BITCHIN NEW YEARS PARTY" BECAUSE FOR THE LACK OF A BETTER WORD … IT SUCKED….. IT SUCKED HARD. I MEAN I WROTE IT IT WAS NICE AND LONG LIKE 4K WORDS BUT AFTER READING IT OVER I WAS JUST THINKING THE WHOLE TIME ' WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE' SO UNFORTUNATELY I'VE SCRAPED THE IDEA BUT IT IS OPEN FOR USE TO ANYONE WHO CAN DO IT BETTER. OH AND BEFORE I GET YELLED AT I'm GIVING FAIR WARNING THAT THIS IS NOT A Gohan CENTRIC CHAPTER. SOOOO BYE.**_

_**~$letsstartthisbitch$~**_

It had been two days since the incident in the hall way and Videl could not help but feel guilty. Guilty for what you may ask, well she felt guilty for the fact that ever since their little encounter Gohan hasn't been seen at all and Videl knew why. He was pissed and ever since he showed her what a pissed off Gohan was like part of her wished that he would never come back.

He had yelled at her, screamed in her face, made her wish that she was anyone else, and she deserved every last bit of it. At first Videl hadn't realized why Gohan had been so mad at her statements against his father. But after some thought she had quickly noticed where she started to go wrong. First off she approached him in the absolute worst way possible. She cornered him, made him feel trapped and when people where under pressure they started to react to that pressure almost always in a negative way.

Second, she just flat out accused him with very little evidence to support her claims. Now that was something Videl was very ashamed of, she had always prided herself on her ability to go over any detail in any situation. But in her excitement for her 'discovery' she had completely forgotten to go over the facts before she had confronted Gohan.

Third, she had attempted to both blackmail and threaten him two mistakes that had caused him to go haywire. She flat out threatened to tell the world of his secret identity. But that was not all she then asked him to participate in the upcoming martial arts tournament claiming that a match between the children of the two former champions would be one for the ages. That was her fourth and final mistake.

After stating her claim about their apparent fight she had done something that she will always regret. She disrespected the memory of his father. Now normally she would not feel guilty about this, but after Gohan's less than happy response she had learned that his father was in fact dead and that is where she realized that she had made a huge mistake.

She had planned on apologizing to the young demi-saiyan the next day at school but he had not shown up that day or the next. So now three days after the saiyaman fiasco Videl only had one idea on how to find and make amends with Son Gohan, she was going to take a trip to his home. Although Videl did remember that Gohan had said something about living in the mountains she decided to make sure that she knew where she was going. Using her connections with the police Videl was able to find out that Gohan did indeed live in a faraway mountain area, the 439 area to be exact.

Now with her destination in mind Videl had set off on her journey to the other side of the country. Lucky for her that her jetcopter was a top of the line model and was able to make the trip in less than three hours, not a bad time when considering the distance. While flying over the area Videl noticed a small capsule house out in the distance. Seeing as this was the only house for miles she had come to the conclusion that this was indeed the Son residence.

After landing a few feet away from the small home, Videl decapsilized her jet and walked toward the door. She knocked three times and after waiting a few minutes the door had finally opened revealing the son of Goku himself. Only this was not the son of Goku that Videl was hoping to speak to, no this was none other than Son Goten, second child of Chi-Chi and Goku Son and brother to Gohan Son.

Videl had not expected a small child to open the door, she had known that Gohan had a younger brother based on what it had said in his file but she had thought that the young boy would be in school at this hour. While trying to find the right words to ask the small child, Goten had decided to ask Videl why she was here.

"Um excuse me lady but why are you standing in front of the door?" asked the adorable child.

Videl was knocked out of her daze by the words of the young demi-saiyan. After listening to the question Videl decided to answer the boy.

"Oh umm I'm looking for Gohan is he here by any chance?" said Videl as she asked a question of her own.

At the mere mention of his big brother Goten was jumping for joy. To be honest Gohan hadn't been home since he had told his family about Goku coming back for a day. After that he left, when Goten tried to follow him on nimbus Gohan had told him that he was going to the lookout for training with Mr. Piccolo. That seemed to set the seven year old at ease as he just nodded and smiled as his brother flew off.

Videl noticed that Goten looked as if he was no longer paying attention. His eyes were glazed over, and he had a big smile on his face as if he was reliving a happy memory. After a few seconds Videl decided to wake the young boy from his day dream.

"Hey Goten are you okay you seemed to be a bit lost there for a second." Stated the Satan girl.

Goten heard the girl say his name and replied. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about my big brother, he's the bestest big brother ever in the whole universe and he is really strong and he always plays with me when he is not studying and it always makes trunks jealous that he is my big brother and not his." Said the small boy in one breath. Then something crossed Goten's mind.

"Hey lady who are you any way and how do you know my name and why do you want Gohan. Are you one of those girlfriends that mommy keeps talking about?"

Videl was slightly shocked to see the boys emotions change from happy, to questioning, and then to confused all in a few short seconds. Videl then realized that Goten thought that she was Gohan's girlfriend. She quickly decided to correct him on his assumption.

"Hey kid listen here I am not anybody's girlfriend ya got that. But I do know Gohan and that's how I know your name and also my name is Videl Satan."

As Goten was about to reply once again he was cut off by a women's coming from inside the small home.

"Goten who's at the door sweety?" asked none other than Son Chi-Chi as she gracefully walked toward the front doorway from inside the home.

"Hey mommy look it's one of Gohan's friends from school." Said Goten in his usual happy tone.

"Is that so." Said Chi-Chi now focusing her attention on the girl outside of her home. "And what is your name dear?" asked the Son matriarch politely.

"Hello ma'am my name is Videl Satan and I was wondering if I could speak to Gohan if that's alright with you."

_**~$scenechange$~**_

On kami's lookout high up in the sky, three people were standing in front of a door way waiting for their friend to return. Said friend was known as Son Gohan and he had been inside of the hyperbolic time chamber for over a full day now and he did not have much time left inside the room.

"Dende how much time does Gohan have left?" asked Piccolo, the former mentor of Gohan.

"Only a few more minutes Piccolo, it looks like Gohan is milking all the time he has left." Replied the short Namekian.

"That is if he hasn't died yet." Stated the always terrifying with a chuckle.

Before either Piccolo or Dende could word a response the door to the chamber reappeared and almost instantly after that it opened with a slight creek. The two Namekians could only look on in shock as they saw Gohan exit the chamber. It appeared as if Gohan had spent the full year in a weight room. The boy was firmly toned before his time in the room, but now he was ripped. His muscles had looked like they had almost doubled in size and he was a good two inches taller than he was before. Those were not the only changes to the demi-saiyans appearance he was also in his newly mastered super saiyan two form, much like what he and his father did before the cell games.

"Well your certainly bigger." Stated Piccolo while trying to keep his shock under control.

_**ALRIGHT WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID I HANDLE Videl'S CHARACTER WELL AND WHAT ABOUT Goten? PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK. OH AND WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT Gohan's EXIT FROM THE CHAMBER WAS IT GOOD? **_

_**P.S:I'm GOING TO SAY THIS NOW BEFORE YOU GUYS GET THIS MIXED UP OKAY Gohan IS NOT EQUAL TO Goku IN POWER AND HE DOES NOT HAVE SSJ3 (YET, STILL DEBATING ON WHETHER OR NOT TO GIVE IT TO HIM.) FROM NOW UNTIL THE RELEASE OF BUU Gohan IS SLIGHTLY AND I MEAN SLIGHTLY MORE POWERFUL THAN MAJIN Vegeta IN TERMS OF STRENGTH AND SPEED BUT NOT IN TERMS OF SKILL DUE TO HIS DECADES OF EXPERIENCE Vegeta IS AN ALL AROUND BETTER MARTIAL ARTIST THAN Gohan. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WELL HELLO EVERYONE I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE ALMOST TWO WEEKS BUT IV BEEN BUSY AS MY SCHOOL AND MANY OTHERS HAVE HAD FINALS THIS WEEK. BUT NOWTHAT I'm DONE I AM FREE TO WRITE AGAIN.**_

_**OKAMICAGE: **__**THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONEST REVIEW I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE NOONE EVER GIVES NEGATIVE FEEDBACK ( WHICH IS DEFINATLY NOT A BAD THING) AND IT IS NICE OF YOU TO GIVE YOUR FULL OPINION.**_

_**A-MAN: **__**I FORGET IF I MADE THIS CLEAR IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT Videl READ Gohan's FILE USING HER POLICE CONNECTIONS THAT IS HOW SHE KNEW HIS ADDRESS AND GOTENS NAME.**_

_**OKAY SO I'm GETTING PRETTY STUCK WITH THE PLOT A LITTLE BIT I ALREADY KNOW HOW I'm GOING TO END THIS FIC BUT I'm JUST A LITTLE FUZZY ON WHAT TO DO FOR MAJORITY OF THE BUU SAGA. SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WANT YOU GUYS TO GIVE YOUR IDEAS BASED ON HOW I END THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**~$letsstartthisbitch$~**_

"Well you're certainly… bigger." Stated Piccolo as he looked upon his former student. The young man was now a good deal larger than he was before he had entered the chamber.

While looking at Gohan many thoughts started too poor through both Dende and Piccolo's heads. These thoughts consisted of things like 'I wonder how powerful he has become?' and 'Is he still mad at piccolo/me?' Another thought sprang through their Namekian brains and this time Dende decided to voice this thought.

"Umm….Gohan?" asked Dende, hoping to get the attention of the demi-saiyan.

"Huh? Oh what is it Dende?" asked Gohan as he spoke the first words that he had said to another living being in over a year.

"Well Gohan among the multitude of questions I have about your training, there is one thing that might be a cause for concern for your social life." Said Dende as he continued to ponder about his new discovery.

"Oh and what might that be?" asked none other than Piccolo who had finally decided to chime in on the conversation.

"Well it just occurred to me that by earth law Gohan is eighteen years of age. But with his total number of years inside the chamber he is physically just over the age of twenty." Said earth's guardian as he revealed his discovery.

The other occupants of the lookout, save Mister Popo, could not help the look of shock on their faces. How could they not have realized this earlier? Without even knowing it Son Gohan had become a man. Gohan himself was having the most trouble with this new development.

'Twenty, you have got to be kidding me how could I not have known my own biological age? Piccolo was right I do need to concentrate more.' Thought Gohan. 'OH GOD WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA TELL MOM.'

~$scenechange$~

Chi-Chi Son was a simple women, she had a simple home, simple hobbies, and a simple family. Well that is if you called a family full of alien food mongrels 'simple'. So you can imagine her shock when a young girl mysteriously appears at her front door claiming to be a friend of her son's. It wasn't that she minded it; she was overjoyed in fact. This was the first friend of Gohan's that had come to visit their home. Well besides Lime but ever since Gohan's sixteenth birthday they saw her less and less until one day she just disappeared (an idea for a prequel fic I might be doing. Whoever can guess what happened to lime will get their name in the next chapter. Hint it has something to do with what Vegeta said in ch 2).

"So.. Videl was it… might I ask what brings you to my home today?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well ma'am I am actually here to speak with Gohan" replied Videl slightly intimidated by the woman in front of her.

"Oh and what is it that you so urgently need to talk with Gohan about?" continued Chi-Chi trying to figure out Gohan's relationship with this….Videl.

"Umm if you don't mind ma'am I would much rather wait to speak to Gohan." Said Videl trying to steer the older women away from the subject.

Chi-Chi seeing that this was all she was going to get out of the girl decided to just wait until Gohan returned to learn why Videl was here. "very well ….you teens and your secrets. Give me a moment and I'll have Goten find out where his brother is. Goten!" yelled the former wife of Goku ( him being dead nullifies their vows. But to them they are still married).

"Yeah mom" replied Goten as he jogged toward the portion of the kitchen where his mother was located.

"Would you please find out where Gohan is dear." requested Chi-Chi.

"Oh OK." Responded the Goku look alike as he began to look for his brother's energy. When Goten had found it he could not believe what he felt. Gohan's energy was HUGE even stronger than trunks 'dad. 'I wonder how big brother got so strong.' Thought Goten still in awe of Gohan's amazing power.

Seeing that her son was once again stuck in dream land, Chi-Chi could not help but remember how similar he was to Goku. Although this thought made her quite sad it also brought a smile to her face knowing that when Goten grows up the earth will be in good capable hands. Seeing Goten like this also reminded Chi-Chi of the perfect way to reestablish her son's focus.

"Goten, lunch time!" she yelled at the young boy.

At the mention of the word food Goten instantly regained focus of the situation. He ran as fast as his small feet would carry him towards the kitchen. But as he entered the room his keen nose did not smell the wonderful aroma that usually accompanied his mother's cooking. After looking around some more Goten realized that there was no food anywhere in sight. With sad eyes he looked up towards his mother hoping to get an explanation for this torment.

Seeing the sad look on her youngest child's face, Chi-Chi decided to answer the question that his sad eyes were asking." You'll get your food when you tell me where Gohan is."

Videl could only stare and watch as the adorable mother son scene unfolded before her eyes. Seeing this made Videl think, she knew that Gohan's father Son Goku had past on but she did not have any idea as to how, not even Gohan's file said anything about the incident. So being the investigator she is Videl decides to that it would be a good idea to ask the wife of Goku about his untimely death (I swear sometimes I think Videl just wants to stir some shit up, my own fault I guess).

"Umm excuse me , but can I ask you a question?" asked the crime fighter.

Taking her attention away from Goten, Chi-Chi answered the young girl politely. "Of course dear ask me anything you like."

"Thank you. So any way I was just wondering….how did your husband die exactly?"

_**OKAY HONESTLY I MIGHT REDO THIS CHAPTER DEPENDING ON HOW PEOPLE FEEL ABOUT IT BECAUSE TO ME IT JUST KINDA FEELS A LITTLE ….WONKY. REMEMBER TO SHARE YOUR IDEAS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

_**OKAY I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE UNBELIEVEBLY LONG WAIT. I WANT TO BE VERY CLEAR ON THIS. THIS STORY WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE MORE THAN A ONE SHOT BUT IT HAS EVOLVED INTO SOMETHING MORE AND SO I HAVE SOMEWHAT OF AN OBLIGATION TO FINISH IT. BUT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I'm AT A LOSS FOR SOME MIDDLE GROUND ON THE PLOT HERE I KNOW WHAT I'm DOING FOR THE BUU SAGA TOO A TEE BUT THIS CHAPTER'S PLOT LINE HAS ELOUDED ME FOR MONTHS. **_

_** BUT RECENTLY I HAVE HAD A STROKE OF NEW IDEAS, I GOT MOST OF THEM FROM BASICALY WATCHING A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT ANIME (DEMON KING DAIMAO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD [2nd SEASON THIS YEAR FUCK YEAH], AND KAMPFER) AND I REALISED SOMETHING. I FREAKING LOVE THE WHOLE SCHOOL THING IN THESE SHOWS SO I CREATED A PLOT WHICH WILL BE PRETTY CLEAR IN THIS CHAPTER THAT WILL DO A GOOD JOB OF EVOLVING THIS FIC INTO SOMETHING MORE LENGTHY AND MORE DETAILED. ALSO, GUYS TRUST ME THE BUU SAGA WILL NEVER BE THE SAME.**_

_**~$letsstartthisbitch$~**_

The kitchen was silent the sounds that could be heard for miles were the sounds of birds chirping from the outside. Light was shining directly into the room from the window above the sink. A young was currently in his room playing some action figures given to him by his best friend. Back in the kitchen tension began to rise between two women, one a full grown middle aged mother of two with raven black hair tied into a traditional Chinese style bun wearing a Chinese robe, the other a young aspiring martial artist/ detective with similar raven hair the difference being that her hair was tied into two long pig tails this young girl was also wearing what some might call odd for someone of her stature and beauty. The girl was wearing an oversized men's white t-shirt and a pair of black bicycle shorts.

Both women were currently waiting for the other to speak, hoping to break the deafening silence that had gone on for close to three minutes straight. The silence had started when the young teenage girl, Videl Satan, had asked the older woman in front of her, Chi-Chi Son, how her husband, Goku Son, had met his untimely end.

'Oh my god, how long has it been since one of us said anything' pondered Videl nervously as she continued to stare at Chi-Chi, who returned the gesture. 'I can't believe I asked her something so personal. I don't even know how long he's been dead. God, Videl you sure need to work on thinking before you speak, what's Gohan gonna think if this turns out badly I came over here to apologize to him in the first place.'

A few feet across from Videl, Chi-Chi's thoughts were a little different than Videl's but still held the same main concern.

'Whaaaaaaatttttt, how am I supposed to answer that question? I don't even know if Gohan's told her about us yet, I don't want to jeopardize our family's privacy, but I also don't want to make Gohan's girlfriend upset. What will my poor baby think of me if he finds out that I cost him his future wife. OOOOOHHHHHHH I CAN'T DO THAT THE GRANDCHILDREN WILL BE SO ADORABLE. So what should I do…..oh I know.' Only Chi-Chi would be able to cover so many things in her head in a matter of seconds (damn straight) .

Chi-Chi now with a perfect plan in her head began to slowly open her mouth as she got ready to speak. As Videl saw this she began to get incredibly nervous. The teen had absolutely no idea as to what Chi-Chi was about to say and was unsure as to what was about to happen. However no one expected what was going to happen next.

Just before Chi-Chi was about to speak there was a loud knock on the front door. Turning their attention to the door Chi-Chi slowly began to walk towards it closing the distance that separated the kitchen from the living room. However before she even got close to the door she heard the sound of little feet running. The sound was later revealed to be none other than Goten Son, who was currently jumping for joy for an unknown reason.

"MOMMY Gohan's HOME, Gohan's HOME!" Yelled the young saiyan hybrid in excitement that could only be brought about by his older brother's hearing this both Videl and Chi-Chi looked at Goten in surprise. Chi-Chi looked upon him with happiness, but Videl looked as though she was a deer in headlights. Needless to say everyone had their own separate thoughts on the situation.

'Yay yay yay big brothers home to play yay yay yay'

'Thank god I thought he'd never be home'

'Oh god it's Gohan, what am I gonna do?'

Tensions began to rise as Chi-Chi once again started towards the door. Videl could only watch in horror as suddenly the door knob began to moving on its own accord. Everyone in the small home could do nothing but listen as they heard the faint click of the lock tumblers turning. The three people remained silent even as the front door began to slowly open. Standing there wearing his dark blue fighting gi with red wrist bands, was Gohan Son.

Seeing his family immediately brightened the saiyans day. He had been away from them for so long. Now to Chi-Chi and Goten seeing Gohan, although it made them very happy, was an everyday occurrence. But in Gohan's case he had been deprived the warmth of a loving mother's hug and the happiness that came with being around his brother for over an entire year. Gohan was so happy to see his family that he did not even notice Videl standing slightly off into the corner of his home.

A minute, that was all it took for Goten to bull rush his brother out of sheer joy. Being completely caught off guard, Gohan was brought to the ground by the young saiyan's strength. Both boys hit the floor with a hard thud. Goten still not wasting any time began to jump up and down while still on top of Gohan.

All the while this was happening Goten was simultaneously laughing and yelling about how 'his big brother was home'. Chi-Chi looked at her son's with pride, oh how she loved these brotherly moments between them. After a few minutes of hello's Gohan was able to pry Goten off of his body, he directed his attention towards his mother, who he had missed dearly and trapped her in a crushing bear hug.

After all of the hugs and kisses were out of the way a thought sprang up from the depths of Chi-Chi's mind, she had absolutely no idea where Gohan had been for the past two days. The only things that she was he was training for Goku's return and….and….and HE HASN'T BEEN IN SCHOOL. All of the woman's happiness was immediately washed away by a tsunami sized wave of anger. If any of us know Chi-Chi then we know that she loves to make her anger known.

"GOOHHHAAANNN!" screamed the mother of two.

At the instant Gohan and Goten had heard the screech of their enraged mother they knew that someone was about to get frying panned. Goten hearing that it was not his name being vocalized flashed a quick smile of relief then ran towards his room at full speed. Gohan on the other hand could do nothing but stand in silent fear and sweat (anime style) as his mother loomed over him waiting for his acknowledgement of her call. Gohan seeing that his mother wanted a response decided to ask what was wrong.

"Ye..ye..yes, m..m…mother." mumbled Gohan in a very weak tone. Chi-Chi continued to look down at her son in blind fury for a few moments before she gave Gohan a reply.

"Gohan, sweety, would you mind explaining to me where you where these past few days?" said Chi-Chi in a very low and dangerous sounding voice.

"Well…mom I told you that I was going to go trai…." Gohan was unable to complete this sentence as he was cut off by his mother who was now once again raising her voice at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY TRAINING, I KNOW THAT Gohan BUT I STILL HAD KNOW IDEA WHERE YOU WERE, WHO YOU WERE WITH, WHETHER OR NOT YOU HAVE BEEN ATTENDING SCHOOL. THEN YOUR VERY SWEET LITTLE FRIEND SHOWS UP ASKING TO TALK TO YOU TODAY AND I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO TELL POOR Videl "I'M SORRY BUT Gohan DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR FRIENDS" HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES HER FEEL AND HOW THAT MAKES ME LOOK AND LOOK AT YOU. YOU STILL HAVN'T SAID A WORD TO HER HOW ROOD." These words were screamed by Chi-Chi at the top of her lungs.

If these words were meant to scare the ever loving hell out of Gohan, than they had succeeded. But in between his mother's rant Gohan had gone over a few select phrases in his head. What had his mother meant by his 'friend' coming to talk to him and then saying that he had not said "hello" to said friend. Among all other thing's Gohan could have sworn that he had heard his mother say someone's name.

'Hmmm….what was it? Vical, Vadal, Vidal, Videl…._Videl_…HOLY SHIT VIDEL!' Gohan mentally screamed as he finally realized who his mother had been referring to as his 'friend'.

'Huh….overstatement of the century' thought Gohan bitterly as he began to recall his most recent encounter with the crime fighter. 'Wait, mom said that I never said hello to Videl ….that means….oh my god.' With his mind wrapped firmly around that thought, Gohan turned around towards the back of his home's kitchen. Gohan then saw what he never expected to see in a life time.

There she was Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, heroine of Satan City, and sworn rival of the great saiyaman. Although it was indeed Videl standing in front of him, Gohan noticed something different about her. Yes, there was definitely something wrong, gone was the once proud, strong willed hero. Now there was only a small teenage girl, feeling very ignored and embarrassed. Seeing her slightly vulnerable, Gohan thought that now would be as good a time as any to address Videl.

Gathering up some courage Gohan spoke slowly and calmly, so as to not alert his mother of the tension between the two highschoolers. "Videl." He started, while putting on a fake smile. "Ha-ha, what are you doing here weren't we supposed to meet at study hall after school tomorrow?" Lied Gohan, who was trying to think of a way to get both him and Videl out of the watchful view of his mother so that they may be able to talk privately.

After hearing Gohan, Videl became slightly confused as to what he was talking about. That is until using his eyes, Gohan motioned towards his mother Chi-Chi. After that Videl quickly caught on to Gohan's rouse and responded to his lie with another. One that would definitely get Chi-Chi to leave the two alone.

So Videl put on her best fake smile and began the lie. " I know babe, but I just couldn't stand to be away from you for an-y-lon-ger" said Videl in a very sultry accent, while she walked towards Gohan and put her hands on his chest. That specific action got Chi-Chi's attention right away. Now normally most parent's would be against their children performing such actions, Chi-Chi was not a normal parent (DUH).

Chi-Chi could not really judge the young _'couple'_ after all she herself had been engaged when she was thirteen and then later married at eighteen. Chi-Chi was no fool and knew when she was not wanted in a conversation. So with a small look of acceptance Chi-Chi slowly walked out of the living room towards her own bedroom.

Seeing his mother finally leave the room Gohan decided to end the charade. He instantly dropped the fake smile, as did Videl while she separated herself from him. Both of them were a bit uncomfortable with the closeness that they had just shared. Immediately after this a few moments of awkward silence followed.

Gohan was the first to speak, much to Videl's relief.

"Follow me outside. We need to talk, Now. " said Gohan in a slightly aggravated tone of voice.

Videl picked up on Gohan's apprehension, but decided to let it go, not wanting to stir up any more problems between the two. Gohan led Videl back out the front door leading her deeper into the forest that was his backyard. After about ten minutes of walking, Videl felt as though she needed to ask Gohan where they were going. Just as Videl opened her mouth to speak, the pair crossed through a small patch of tree branches. On the other side of the branches was by far the most beautiful lake that Videl had ever seen, she felt as though she could look at it forever. Videl's admiring however was cut short when Gohan abruptly turned towards her , now face to face Gohan spoke.

"Now, tell me why you came here"

_**Two miles below Orange Star High**_

A tall, pink skinned man wearing a blue jump suit with a white cape, was walking through a dark corridor. The lack of light did not seem to affect the man, it was as though he had lived in it his whole life. As the man passed a dimly lit lamp his face became more apparent, he looked much like what someone would confuse for The Devil, with his pink skin, black eyes and the two large horns petruding from either side of his head. However one of the man's more obvious features was a large black cursive tattoo in the shape of an M.

As the man continued down the corridor he came upon a large doorway in which a bright light was being emitted. The man walked through the doorway and continued on until he saw where the bright light was coming from. The light was being emitted by a large circular crystal ball type object. Standing next to the ball was a short brown skinned creature wearing blue and black robes with an orange cape which also dawned the black M seen on the previous man's forehead. As the pink skinned man drew closer, both the image inside the ball and the creature standing next to it became much clearer.

The creature had a brown cat-like face with two very large eyes. The tall man approaching the small creature finally came to stop a few feet away from it before bowing. After standing back up the tall man opened is mouth as if to speak with the creature.

"Master Babidi, has there been any developments with the boy?" asked the tall man in his extremely deep voice, while he was simultaneously looking at the picture In the crystal ball. Inside the ball was an image of what looked to be a young man and woman conversing with each other. If one were to take a closer look at the two people in the image they would see that the couple was none other than Gohan Son, and Videl Satan.

"Yes Dabura, much has happened in the last few days. It seems as though we may need to accelerate are plans." Spoke the small creature now known as Babidi in a squeaky but devious voice.

_**OKAY SO THAT WAS BY FAR MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T THAT LONG AND I M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 3 MONTHS.**_

_**AND TO PDAWESOME WHO WAS THE CLOSEST TO GUESSING WHAT HAPPENED TO LIME WHICH WILL BE REVEALED EVENTUALY.**_

_**ANY WAY PEACE.**_


	7. Can you forgive me?

_**OKAY WHATS UP GUYS IT HAS BEEN ABOUT A WEEK SINCE I POSTED CHAPTER SIX WHICH I'm HAPPY TO SAY GOT GOOD FEED BACK, I REALLY GLAD THAT THIS STORY HAS GONE AS WELL AS IT HAS I SERIOUSLY DON'T DESERVE YOU REVIEWS .BUT FEEL FREE TO KEEP DOING SO…..PLEASE. ALSO I'm PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL MARK THE START OF THE SCHOOL SAGA. OKAY THAT'S ABOUT IT FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTES NOW IT'S TIME TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS.**_

_**GUEST: **__** I BET YOU THINK YOUR SOOOOO SMART BUT LET ME DROP SOME KNOWLEDGE FOR YOU. YES I DO KNOW THAT HERCULE'S NAME IS NOT INFACT HERCULE BUT IT IS MARK. ALSO HIS AND Videl'S LAST NAME IS Satan TORYIAMA HIMSELF SAID THIS IS BECAUSE THE LETTER'S IN MARK'S NAME IN JAPENESE MEAN THE TERM MAAKU WHICH IS A ROUGH ANIGRAM FOR AKUMA WHICH ALSO MEANS DEVIL IN JAPENESE AND LIKELY ENOUGH Videl'S NAME IS ALSO THE REARRANGED FORM OF DEVIL. SO BEFORE YOU TRY TO CORRECT ME GET YOU'RE YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ;)**_

_**BUCKETS FULL O' SUNSHINE: **__**DAMN I THOUGHT IF ANTHING COULD MAKE YOU LAUGH IT WOULD BE CHAPTER 2'S LAST LINE. WELL I GUESS NOT EVERYONE'S DAY CAN HAVE **_** BUCKETS FULL O' SUNSHINE….**_** COME THAT HAS TOO GET AT LEAST A CHUCKLE.**_

_**WILMI:**__** AS ALWAYS WILMI YOUR REVIEWS ARE QUITE THE CONFIDENCE BOOST AND ABOUT BABIDI'S PLAN ALL I CAN SAY IS BEFORE BUU GETS HERE Gohan IS GONNA GO THROUGH HELL AND BACK. AND DOWN YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT CLIFF HANGERS CAUSE I'm PRETTY SURE THAT YOU HAD QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS THATLEFT ME HANGING BY A SMALL BRANCH.**_

_**ALSO I WANT TO GIVE THE LOUDEST OF SHOUT OUTS TO ALPHA SHENRON WHO WAS KIND ENOUGH TO BE MY BETA READER FROM LAST CHAPTER**_

_**~$letsstartthisbitch$~**_

They stood in a small circular clearing, the wind rustling the leaves bound to the trees of the dense forest that surrounded the area. They had spent the past few minutes walking a safe distance from Gohan's home, most likely to keep their conversation from the snooping hears of the boy's family. Once the two had finally reached their destination they seemed to just stare at each other. What followed could only be described as awkward silence. The silence did not seem to last long however as Gohan had worked up enough courage to speak. Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to get himself into a clear state of mind before he spoke his next words

"Why did you come here?" he asked her with a blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Videl questioned in a half hearted response.

"I asked what you were doing here. What did you forget how to listen after we last spoke? Or come to think of it I don't believe that listening to other peoples thoughts was ever really your thing, was it Videl?" Gohan spoke these words in a very accusing tone. He had had enough of Videl's games and wanted this unpleasant encounter to end as quickly as possible. Videl however had different hopes.

Videl wanted nothing more than to just sit down and apologize to Gohan. She knew that she had messed up, and contrary to what Gohan might currently believe she did have morals. She just wanted to right the wrongs she had unknowingly committed against Gohan and his family. But as luck would have it Gohan was in no mood for any pussy footing around. Videl had expected this from the boy and had been prepared for the possible lashing she may receive. But just as he had begun to speak Videl had felt all courage fade from her body. She was left with nothing to think of but Gohan, and the unbelievable amount of rage that he had shown her in the school hallway that mourning three days ago. So she just stood idly by desperately attempting to piece together some sort of response.

The wind continued to blow somewhat violently. Dark clouds could be seen in the distance, signaling that a storm would soon start. But any details about this were over looked by the teens as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Both trying to see what the other was thinking but to no avail.

'_They say that the eyes are the window's to a person's soul. If that's true then her soul must have gotten them tinted'_ Gohan mentally sighed. Piccolo had taught him that you could always predict your opponent's next attack by looking into their eyes. But currently Gohan could not even tell when Videl was going to blink.

'_Maybe I should stop treating her as if she was my actual opponent then. Although I am mad at her she seems to be pretty scared, I tend to do that to people when I get mad. She is just a girl after all, I guess being a bit nicer couldn't hurt maybe that will finally get her to speak'_ With his new resolve decided upon, Gohan once again broke the long silence between the two. Putting a small smile on his face Gohan began to speak.

"I apologize if I came off as a bit rood Videl. But you could imagine my surprise at seeing you in my home conversing with my mother of all people. After what happened I had been sure that you would try your best to avoid me. But here you are seeking me out directly." Exclaimed Gohan in a much more natural but still slightly annoyed tone of voice than the one he had previously used.

After listening to Gohan's sudden change of attitude, color started to return to Videl's skin and a smile graced her lips. She was relieved to see that he had calmed down quite a bit from when they had first walked into the clearing. With new found courage Videl replied to Gohan, ready to try her hand at an apology.

"Ha… it's kinda funny Gohan, I travel all this way to apologize to you and you whined up apologizing to me. For something that was completely justified no less, you sure are a strange guy Gohan." Said Videl with a smirk. She inwardly chuckled at Gohan's almost always present manners.

Gohan glad that Videl had finally spoken up, had almost missed the key point of what Videl had just said to him. 'Apologize' she had come gone through the trouble of finding his address, traveling all the way from Satan city, and talking to his mother just to apologize to him. Gohan had to say he surprised, never would he have thought that Videl would have gone through all that trouble just to say the simple words of "I'm sorry". Granted Videl hadn't actually apologized yet, but she did intend to at some point.

"Wow Videl I never would have pegged you as the type of person to openly track someone down and ask for their forgiveness. The tracking down someone part I would expect but not the forgiveness." Gohan stated in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Hey I haven't even apologized yet buster so if you would please stop interrupting me I would like to leave this forest with a clear conscience and….." Videl stopped speaking before she finished her sentence. Curious about what she was going to say Gohan felt the need to ask Videl.

"Yes, and….what Videl?" asked the demi-saiyan.

Videl took a minute to ponder what she was about to say. After swallowing a large lump in her throat Videl continued as before.

"I was gonna say that I would like to leave this place with a clear conscience and….and…..maybe an old friend." Videl mumbled the last part of her statement.

She quickly looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Videl didn't expect Gohan to answer her after all she still technically didn't apologize. At least not directly, but hey she was still new to the concept after all. Videl was only given a short amount of time to wallow in shame however as Gohan responded surprisingly quick.

"Yes." He said bluntly

"What?" Asked a confused Videl.

"I said yes, I accept your attempt at an apology and your request for us to return to being friends. Really Videl you've got to work on your listening skills, otherwise this friendship might not work out." Gohan spoke with a small laugh escaping his mouth at the end.

"Why? How? After all everything I said to you. How I accused you, acted like an all deserving brat, and after all I said about your father. How can you possibly accept me without a single shred of regret?" asked a still shocked Videl.

The wind began to get considerably more violent than ever before. The trees were now beginning to shake uncontrollably. The dark clouds in the sky had begun to cover the small area that occupied the two teens throughout this whole ordeal. On an average day, any normal person would have noticed these terrible weather conditions and proceed to leave the area immediately. But this was no average day and these were much more than normal people.

Still not noticing the fast approaching storm, Gohan walked considerably closer to Videl. Once he was at arm's length from the girl he used that to his advantage. Gohan grabbed hold of Videl by her shoulders. He was not overpowering her but he kept her firm in her place and looked her dead in the eye. Once he did this he began to speak once more.

"We all make mistakes Videl, and once we do we can never take them back." He spoke in a gentle voice. Gohan kept his gaze deep into the depths of her eyes before he continued.

"We can only hope that we can make those mistakes irrelevant with future actions and that one day we can beg for the forgiveness of the people that we wronged with those mistakes, beg for their forgiveness, and hope that they see that we are sincere. We both made mistakes that day Videl, myself included so don't come over here and then try and take all the blame. Especially not for something that you were right about all along." Gohan said those last words very carefully.

Gohan didn't know what he had just done but now that he said it he knew that it was out there. This caused Gohan to think about the speech he just gave about how you can't take mistakes back. Oh how irony had a weird way of coming around in the worst of ways. Gohan knew that Videl would question what he had just told her. He considered lying but for some reason he felt that lying to Videl at this point would only cause another fight, and that was the last thing he wanted. So in the end Gohan decided that he would just play with the cards he dealt.

Videl looked at Gohan in wonder before coming to a stunning realization, one that she had to know about.

"Gohan are you telling me that your….." Videl was cut off by Gohan before she was able to finish speaking.

"Yes Videl, I Son Gohan am the great saiyaman." Admitted Gohan in a very slow and sluggish tone.

Videl literally jumped for joy at the news that she was infact right about Gohan after all. Although Videl knew that she shouldn't, that she couldn't if took all of her will power not gloat in Gohan's face. And surprisingly Videl succeeded in not succumbing to her selfish desires. For all of ten seconds.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You tried to hide it from me Gohan but I knew it! Don't worry though I won't tell anyone" After reassuring Gohan that she would not reveal his secret identity to anyone Videl once again was over come with excitement.

However just as Videl had begun her trademark 'I knew it' dance something grabbed Gohan's attention. The storm was now in full swing and Gohan and Videl were right in the middle of it. The wind was reaching tornado level speeds, and the rain was pouring down faster than even Gohan could see. But there was one thing about this storm that grabbed Gohan's attention the most. Until just now he had no idea that a storm had even been close to his and Videl's position. Infact Gohan had chosen this spot of the woods to speak to Videl because storms were so rare here in the first place.

But before Gohan could dig further into this strange anomaly a load scream reached his hears. It was at this time that Gohan realized that he had turned completely opposite the direction of Videl in order to see the storm clearer. Quickly turning around the sight that greeted Gohan was one that he never wanted to see again in his life.

Videl was lying on the ground, several cuts on her unconscious body, with a large tree branch on top of her chest. Gohan seeing as she was knocked out quickly phased to Videl, he wondered for a moment where she had received the cuts on her body but quickly deduced that they must have been caused by small splinters from the branch that had hit her.

Gohan lifted the branch from her body being sure to check for any broken bones, to his and Videl's luck there were none. As he lifted the branch Gohan noticed something quite curious about the long piece of wood. The end of the branch was singed, and slightly burnt. Looking around him Gohan noticed the branch belonged to the tree that was nearest to both him and Videl throughout the entire clearing. Whipping rain water from his eyes Gohan also discovered that the offending tree was also burnt like the branch. Deciding to think about it later Gohan quickly scooped Videl up into his arms and flew as fast as he could to his home. Hopefully his mother had some spare sensu beans in the house.

_Babidi's ship_

Babidi and Dabura were currently watching all the events unfold on Babidi's gigantic crystal ball. All the while a large smirk present on Babidi's cat like face. Dabura looked towards his master in confusion, he had no idea as to what his master had to gain in tormenting the boy at this moment. Being the brass man that he was Dabura felt the need to ask his master about the events currently unfolding in front of him.

"Master Babidi" called the demon king.

"Yes, what is it Dabura?" asked Babidi as he turned toward his loyal servant.

"I wish to ask as to why you wasted your time manipulating the weather to bother the pest of a saiyan and his little girlfriend?" Dabura asked his master with a somewhat confused expression.

Babidi once again let a smirk fall on to his lips. He expected such stupidity from one of his lower class lackeys such as Puipui or Yakon. But not from his most trusted bodyguard. Well it would that he had either over estimated Dabura's intelligence or he had not made his random out of the blue plan clear enough for anyone but him to understand. Babidi decided that it was the former of the two considering that great wizards don't make such mistakes as described in the latter. After deciding this Babidi begins to tell Dabura of why sabotaging the brats little date would prove useful in the future.

"Look closely at the ball Dabura." Commanded Babidi. Never one to disobey, Dabura stares at the crystal ball.

"Look into the brats eyes as he sees the girl in pain. Watch as he looks far and wide to find who ever has done this, so that he can punish them for causing her to feel that pain." After saying this, Babidi turns back to Dabura who still is not aware of his master's point.

Babidi seeing his slave's distress realizes that he would need to take another approach to this. Suddenly Babidi was struck with a tremendous idea.

"Please tell me Dabura, what is your favorite way to kill a man?" asked Babidi, even though he already knew the answer.

"Well master, as you know I always find that ripping out a man's still beating heart is always quite _satisfying_." Exclaimed Dabura with a sadistic smirk.

"Very good Dabura, and that is what we are going to do to the brat if he gets in our way. We will take everything everyone he holds dear and rip them apart! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Babidi laughed manically as he thought of plans to come.

"Oh, yes I understand now master. Please pardon my naivety." Requested Dabura.

"No worries Dabura all is forgiven, now what was it that you came down here to tell me?" asked the alien wizard.

Dabura immediately straightened up at that question. He had completely forgotten to tell master about their current dilemma regarding Majin Buu and the creatures egg.

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me master. Well it seems as though that we do not have enough warriors to sacrifice their life energy to Majin Buu. We have lost most of the crew in the process of reviving him now we are only left with me, Puipui, and Yakon." Informed Dabura to his master.

"Your right Dabura that is some unfortunate news….AH HA luckily I know of just the place to find some more _recruits_ for the cause, and it just so happens to be right above our ship."

_**OKAY SO THAT'S CHAPTER 7. I KNOW SONE PEOPLE ARE GONNA SAY THAT Gohan AND Videl FORGAVE EACHOTHER TO EASILY AND BLAH BLAH BLAH BUT GIVE A LITTLE CREATIVE FREEDOM HERE OKAY. I'M PROUD TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS MY LONGEST ONE YET TOPPING JUST ABOUT 3KWORDS SO YEAH THAT'S SOMETHING MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL BE WRITING CHAPTER'S LIKE WILMI WITH LIKE 10K WORDS EACH CHAP. MAYBE (TEARS UP A LITTLE) IF I DREAM. OKAY SO REMEMBER TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON, IT'S THE THING AT THE BOTTOM THAT SAYS 'TYPE REVIEW HERE' OR IF YOUR LIKE ME AND READ MOST FICS ON YOUR MOBILE DEVICE THEN REALLY CLICK THE BUTTON AND THEN TYPE YOUR REVIEW. OKAY GUYS NEXT CHAPTER Gohan GOES BACK TO SCHOOL WONDER WHAT TYPE OF DEVIOUS SHIT BABIDI'S UP TO, OH WAIT I ALREADY KNOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH AND BY THE WAY DABURA ISNT STUPID OR ANYHTING BABIDI JUST DOES RANDOM SHIT AND THEM GETS PISSED WHEN PEOPLE CANT LIKE READ HIS FUCKING MIND TO FIND OUT WHAT HE WANTS THEM TO DO OOOOOOKKKAAAYYYY SO ANYWAY PEACE.**_


End file.
